1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chains and in particular to a decorative chain constructed from a series of links, each fabricated from a pair of V-shaped half links.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Decorative chains have been constructed in many different configurations for providing various distinctive visual effects. A common form of jewelry chain is constructed from individual interconnected links, each formed from a single loop of wire. Although these chains present a pleasing appearance, they are quite common.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a jewelry chain having a distinctive appearance which presents a pleasing visual effect when worn around one's neck, wrist or ankle.